Two Birthdays
by my secret world
Summary: What if two of the main characters had a birthday on the same day, but one of the characters had kept their birthday hidden.
1. Part 1

Hello! A week or so ago I was reading some Merlin birthday stories. I got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. What if two characters had a birthday on the same day? This probably won't get any longer than three chapters. If were lucky it will be a one shot ( but knowing myself that's kinda a long shot). Oh well...

Sorry for any grammar mistakes

I don't own Merlin

Part:1

Gaius flipped through the book, and occasionally looked over at the stewing potion, adding a pinch of this and bit of that now and again. It was quiet now but the elderly physician knew that it wouldn't remain that way. It was the morn of the queen's birthday, and if the young king had anything to do with it everything would be perfect at the celebratory banquet tonight. In other words nothing and everything would get done before tonight. The staff will get everything done, then Arthur will burst in, and upon seeing it isn't enough for his wife will order everything to be redone. This process will repeat until Gwen gives him the Arthur-I-have-all-I-need-and-this-is-fine-and-it's-eight o'clock-and-dinner-was-supposed-to-start-two-hours-ago talk. Gaius chuckled to himself._ Ahh youths with powerful destinies, they never know what they're in for,_ he thought._ Thinking of_ _which..._ Merlin's door opened and Emrys himself jogged down the stairs. Merlin practically danced across the room and sweeping up an apple he skipped to the door before Gaius stopped him.

"Your up early." Gaius said not even looking up from his work.

Merlin stopped and smiled at his guardian "It's Gwen Birthday." he said with mock exasperation shaking the brown package he was carrying.

"Ohh I know, because somebody practically forced me to co-host her party since they knew it existed."

Merlin grinned sheepishly. When he first came to Camelot and Gwen's father died it occurred to him that Gwen would most likely never have a proper party again. Her birthday had been a few weeks away at the time so he took it upon himself to make sure she got a proper celebration. Merlin had gotten Gaius to let him use their chambers for the party. He had made decorations, snuck a cake from the cook, rounded up Morgana and couple other servants that were friends with Gwen, and just didn't show up to work that night ( much to Arthur's displeasure the next day ). He remembered Gwen's face when she saw all her friends and the festive atmosphere, it made Merlin smile just remembering it. So then it became tradition, every year Merlin and Gaius would host Gwen's surprise party ( which became less and less of a surprise each year ). In later years Arthur and Elyan would come to the small celebration along with some other knights, and Morgana of course stopped coming all together. Now that Gwen was queen Arthur and the court were having a large banquet, with several esteemed guests, plenty of food, a twenty teared cake, and in Gwen's opinion too many presents.

"You liked the parties admit it Gaius."

" Just go and give Gwen her present before the hallways become to crowded."

Merlin laughed and left striding down the corridors that already had many servants in them. He started whistling and turned down a seldom used corridor for some strange reason he wanted to take the long way today. He was half through the second verse of his tune when he heard it.

"Happy Birthday to you..."

Merlin stuck his head around the corner only to be stopped by a cake.

"Happy Birthday Mer..."

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Merlin pushed the cake and it's owner back into an alcove. To his surprise and delight Gili was holding it. After sharing some warm hellos and asking about each other's lives Gili finally spoke up.

"So anyways Happy Bir..."

"No! Gili don't say that because it is definitely not my Birthday!"

Gili smiled and with a sarcastic grin said, "Hmm Yes it is, I know because I recently visited an old friend in Ealdor, and guess who asked me to deliver this birthday card to you, don't look so surprised your mom is very nice lady."

"Gili thanks but no thanks." Merlin groaned " No one in Camelot not even Gaius knows it's my birthday, I made sure of that and I intend to keep it that way."

"Why"

" It's complicated." Merlin was getting exasperated for one he was going to be late for work, and two if a servant saw him and Gili with a cake they might just put the pieces together.

" I don't think it is."

" Okay fine the truth is it's the Queen's birthday today that's why."

"And last I checked there was no eternal punishment for having your birthday on the same day as a queen."

"No, okay fine you see Gwen she's my friend and the first year I was in Camelot I hosted her party, today because her father had died and I wanted everyone to concentrate on making her feel better. After that nobody asked really. I thought about telling Gaius or Arthur but then Arthur fell in love with Gwen so I thought it would be easier if nobody knew." Merlin said in a loud whispered

"But your not hosting anymore if I'm correct."

"Yeah but," Merlin heard footsteps coming in their direction " Gili you have to go!"

Gili frowned and slipped his ring on. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Merlin leaned against the wall and put his hand in his hands. This had gotten rather complicated. He stood himself up and started towards the Arthur's chambers.

He entered slowly, he wasn't surprised that it was empty. Arthur was probably getting after some poor footman or scullery maid who wasn't getting everything just perfect, and Gwen was probably greeting some early guests or giving away most of her presents. He wondered if Gwen would give away his as well or just store it some dark corner unused. Merlin shook his head to rid himself of the thought, he had worked hard on this present and it would not be spoiled.

He now thought about the fact that he was older or would be at sunset. Kilgharrah once told him about dragonlord parties. It was supposedly one of the greatest celebrations in the kingdom. On the day of the birthday all the dragons and dragonlords would gather in the Cave of Dathliad, an ancient chasm used only during great times of celebration. There was fire and food and it was one of the few times that all those of the dragon gathered together. The younger dragonlord's would compete in magical duels much like the knight's training sessions and the older ones would tell stories of hero's and villians. The funny thing about the stories was nobody doubted a word of them because everyone in company believed in magic and miracles, so nothing seemed impossible. Merlin smiled at the thought, he wondered with more of a sad smile of how Kilgharrah acted toward other dragons before Arthur's birth not yet knowing that he would be the last of his kind. The young warlock ran his hand down his face. I would have liked a party like that, I would love to see them all my kin my kind. The family that will never again have the glory it once had. Merlin could see it all, today at sunset he would enter the cave and a hundred dragons and dragonlords would greet him they would feast for an hour. Then he would spar and win every match but the loser, would get up pat him on the back and say "Better luck next year, aye Merlin" He would laugh and everyone else would too. The full outbursts of the young men ,he low chuckles of the older ones, and the roars of the dragons. In the small hours of the morning everyone would gather around the largest fire in the kingdom, and listen to some bearded elder tell an old legend. "I once knew a knight who fought a thousand giants in a single hour..." or perhaps a prophecy " Albion will be born and all will flourish in it..."

This would not be a party as nearly as fancy as the queen's but each second would be ten times worth hers. None of the knight's petty bickering, a family, no fancy cakes, but roasted meat and the finest ale. Best of all he wouldn't be hiding or suppressing his gifts he would be living as he was meant to.

" Um Merlin..." Merlin jerked awake from his daydream. He spun around to find Gwen staring at him with an awkward grin. She was wearing a rich blue velvet dress with silver leaves stitched all across the skirt and blouse. Large blue sapphires hung from her neck on a gold chain. Her hair was pulled up partially, and she was fiddling with the crown in her hands.

"Gwen, oh um sorry kinda a drifted off there for a second. Well it looks clean in here." He nodded quickly

Gwen continued just to stare at him with uncertain look on her face.

" Oh um this for you, I wanted to give you something different." Merlin held out a small leather bound book. It was tied shut with a piece of rope and on the front small golden letters spelled out Seek and it is Found. " I hope you look to it for some advice, or something."

Merlin had enchanted the book himself whenever someone opened it, the book would say or show the exact thing that the reader needed to hear.

"Thank you Merlin, I shall look forward to reading it. Oh, Gaius needs you back at his chambers."

"Oh thanks Gwen." he ran out the door but then backed tracked sticking his head in the room he called "Happy Birthday Gwen!"

He then turned and ran back to Gaius's.


	2. Part 2

Part:2

Merlin walked in " Gaius what..." On the table there was a cake and a small but delicious looking lunch.

"Gaius..." Merlin's mentor was standing next to the table. His mouth was in tight frown, and his eyebrows were both cocked at the peak of their height.

" Merlin you have no idea how much trouble your in," the physician's frown flipped into a sly smile " not telling me today is your birthday absolutely absurd, absurd young man."

Merlin couldn't help but smile before saying with a grin " But how did you find out," suddenly a thought crossed his mind " Gili told you didn't he!"

" Yes the young rascal, stopped by here not an hour go and explained everything to me, and whether you like or not we are going to celebrate your day of birth.'' Gaius sat down at the table and beckoned to Merlin who reluctantly joined him.

" But Gaius Arthur will get mad if I skip work today." Merlin sighed

" I don't believe so he is under the impression you have taken ill from being overworked, which isn't really a lie. Now open this." Gaius placed a small box on the table.

" Oh Gaius you shouldn't have..."

"I will hear none of that, I have a lot of birthday's to make up for, besides if you don't take it you'll hurt an old mans feeling."

Merlin smiled and took the present which would turn out to be a magical amulet. The rest of Merlin's small celebration went well and Gili stopped by and gave Merlin some good wishes, before leaving around 4:00 pm. However, Merlin's lack of presence at the queen's party did not go unnoticed.

...

Now the the celebration in Gwen's honor was quite a sight to see, it had bountiful food and the finest Lord's and Ladies were all present. Gwen had been enjoying herself until she noticed Merlin was not there. The book had actually given her some really good advice, and she had been hoping to thank her old friend. She strolled over to her brother who was standing with Percival.

" Elyan do you or Percival know where Merlin is?"

They both shook their heads " Sorry sis I haven't even seen him since yesterday."

"I don't expect to be seeing the idiot for a while." Gwen didn't even have to turn around to know that her husband was behind her. " Gaius said he had taken ill last night, overworked he said, how ridiculous is that?"

Gwen frowned " That doesn't make sense I saw him this morning, he looked perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" Elyan said

" Yes he brought me a present." Everybody looked slightly puzzled. Gwen now realized that a half sober Gwaine, and a somber Leon had joined them. "Well I am going to check on him just in case."

" We'll come with you."

...

Merlin rolled the dice. " A three and a five, ha I win."

"Yes it appears so, but not for long the luck of the young is short lived."

" We'll see." Both Gaius and Merlin stopped, footsteps were coming up the hall along with the sound of swishing fabric and clanking chain mail."

"Oh, no..." Merlin breathed.

The door burst open and it seemed that all of Merlin's closest friends were standing there.

" Merlin your not sick." Arthur immediately blurted

" What are you doing?" Leon asked

" Me and Gaius are uh... having a game of wits."

"A game of wits?" Gwen said uncertainly

" Yes," merlin said " We are testing who can do the best impression of a... drunk gambler while...um... singing a folksong, yes and we ah... Gaius won who would have thought. Well anyways I'm sure they're missing you all at the party so you better leave...now."

"What's that?" Arthur pointed toward the opened letter Merlin had recieved from his mom wishing him a happy birthday. Before Merlin could say anything Arthur picked up the letter and started scanning it. His expression softened and he passed it to Gwen.

"Merlin, it's your birthday!" the queen blurted out before handing the letter to Gwaine

"No! well yes, maybe um... Percy I like the new haircut!"

Everybody just stared at him in shocked silence. " Look it's nothing you all should go back..."

" Why would we want to go back?" Elyan was now looking over the letter

"Yeah mate I think we are all in agreement, in thinking this is a much better party." Gwaine grinned

" Merlin you should have never done this, not for me anyway, you deserve a party more than I do" Gwen came over and gave Merlin a warm hug.

The small group of friends huddled in Gaius's chambers were not missed at the party and they did not miss the party either. Two birthdays were celebrated with one joy and no one ever let Merlin's birthday be ignored ever again. By the end of the night everybody was on equal terms it was like sitting at the round table all over again. At the end of the night there was only one question left to be asked.

" Merlin do you have any other secrets you would like to reveal to me right now?"

" No Arthur none I would like to reveal."

The End


End file.
